Car air fresheners or deodorizers being sold in the market include tin cans, cardboard, and those in liquid form. These fresheners are provided with an opening that gives off smell continuously. These kinds of air fresheners or deodorizers have the drawback that the smell is continuously dispensed which renders our sense of smell immune to it as if one does not smell the perfume at all.